


It's You, It's You

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: seblaine week 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It should be you, walking down the aisle. You’re the own everyone wants to see." Sebastian had silenced Blaine’s protest with a quick kiss. "Besides, once I see you," they kissed again "I won’t be able to walk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You, It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for seblaine week 2014, day 4: free day

Bile rose in his throat and he ran to the bathroom, sure that he was going to throw up. He took a couple deep breaths. In through his nose. Out through his mouth. In through his nose. Out through his mouth. He threw himself over the toilet bowl and clasped the sides.

His mind flashed back to the only other time he had thrown up from nerves. It had been right before his first ever performance. It had been a small performance, just in front of his family. Cooper had magnanimously (and with some coercion from their mother) allowed Blaine a part in his one-man Christmas spectacular.

Instead of spending Christmas Eve with his face pressed eagerly against the windows looking for Santa, Blaine had spent the entire night reciting all the verses to Silent Night under his breath, trying to ensure he wouldn’t forget them. But with ten minutes to go before his cue, he hadn’t been able to remember the third verse. His mind’s eye conjured the inevitable look of disappointed and regret Cooper would give him and he was swept with a wave of dizzying nausea. His mother had found him twenty minutes later, crying in the bathroom as he listened to Cooper carry on without him.

This was bigger than that. 

This was… getting  _married._

It wasn’t cold feet. He wasn’t regretting the decision, or second-guessing himself. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life married to Sebastian Smythe, but with the hours ticking down to the wedding itself, he was terrified.  

Shakily, he emerged from the bathroom and began to pace the room. “Sebastian’s going to run. I know he is.”

Sam sighed. “He’s not going to run. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t. With Hunter as his best man? Dude will tackle him before he gets three feet out the door. He’s not going anywhere.”

Blaine nodded tightly, knowing deep down that Sam was right about Sebastian but unable to help being relieved at his extra reassurances. “I’m going to be sick,” he murmured. Hands clasped over his mouth, he took off for the bathroom again.

"Just don’t get any on your shoes!" Sam called after him. He flipped the page of September’s _Sports Illustrated_  and finished looking at the photo spread before getting to his feet to ensure this time wasn’t the time Blaine finally did get throw up.

"They’re going to run off  together," Blaine moaned into the toilet bowl. "And don’t shake your head like that," Blaine admonished. "You know it could be happened. They always had that weird tension between them. And neither has ever really given me a clear answer as to whether they slept together in high school."

At Blaine’s chastisement, Sam had immediately stopped shaking his head and settled, instead, for rolling his eyes.

Blaine rounded on him and said, in high-pitched squeak, “Do  _you_  think they have tension?”

He shrugged. “Everything is tense when Clarington is around. But,” he quickly added, holding his hands defensively in front of himself, “even if they did sleep together in high school—which they totally didn’t. But if they did—Sebastian loves you, man. A lot. And in kind of gross ways. Not as like a gay thing” he hurriedly added, too add an extra level of clarity to their years of friendship and Blaine’s knowledge that Sam was perfectly comfortable with his being gay. “Just, you guys really love each other.  He gave up World Cup tickets because you had the flu. You don’t do that unless you’re in it for the long haul with someone.”

"You’re right," Blaine agreed as he pushed himself into a standing position.

Sebastian had been so excited for the Cup, and it was supposed to have been their first big vacation away together. When they had woken up for their 5.30 am flight, Blaine had a fever of 103. Sebastian hadn’t even said anything as he went over to their suitcases and dug through Blaine’s, finding him his favorite pair of pajamas and helping him change into them before getting back into bed and curling up around his sick boyfriend.

Blaine was saved from his own mind coming up with another scenario in which the wedding wouldn’t happen by a knock on the door. A few seconds later his mom came in, making her way immediately towards the en suite bathroom where she knew her son was going to be.

"A little wedding day secret," she said, pulling a slim flask out from inside her clutch. "Scotch and Amaretto. Sebastian mentioned to Cooper at dinner last night that you liked it."

"Mom!" Blaine looked scandalized. He had heard it wasn’t uncommon for the bride and groom to partake in a glass of wine or champagne before the ceremony in order to calm the nerves, but an entire flask seemed excessive. Especially from his mother.

Mrs. Anderson clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “I know how you can get, Blaine. And seeing how frazzled poor Sammy is looking, he probably wishes you were tranquillized.”

"I’m not that-" Blaine started to protest.

"Uhhuh," Mrs. Anderson cut him off. "Drink," she commanded, thrusting the flask back at him. "The ceremony starts in 30 minutes and you don’t even have your tie on."

Blaine took a very long drink and, seeing the teary-eyed way his mother was looking at him, he took another.

Even with the alcohol relaxing him, his hands were still shaking so much he kept messing up his bow tie.

"Let me." His mother’s fingers wrapped around his and took the fabric from him. "My baby boy," she sniffled. She had promised after her heartfelt speech at the rehearsal dinner that she was done with the big speeches and crying outbursts. To be honest, Blaine didn’t really mind. He had never doubted how much his parents loved him, but they hadn’t always been accepting of his sexuality. The fact that both of them were so happy for him and involved in his wedding meant more to him than he could ever say.

"Look at you," she cooed, running her hands over his shoulders to smooth out his shirt. For a minute he felt three again and like she was putting his first bowtie on him.

"Mom?" He said, voice cracking roughly. "I love you." 

She kissed his cheek and took a shuddering breath. “I need to go make sure everything is ready. Sam?” She turned to the best man. “You’ll make sure he’s ready?”

"Yes ma’am." He nodded sharply. "And the rest of the guys will be here soon. We’ll get him there on time."

* * *

The drink his mother had bought him had helped a lot, Blaine realized as he stood at the top of the slopping lawn, breathing evenly for the first time that day; he couldn’t even remember what his earlier panic had been for. All he could think about was the fact that somewhere very nearby, Sebastian was standing, waiting for him. Waiting for them to start the next stage of their life together. 

* * *

It had been Sebastian’s idea for him to walk up the aisle, despite his protest that he was not the bride and they could just both be at the altar from the beginning.

"Well someone has to walk in from somewhere," Sebastian had pointed out pragmatically as they sat at their kitchen table pouring over wedding plans. "We can’t just pull back the curtain with us in places, center stage."

Blaine’s eyes had lit up, just imaging it. Top hats, he had been pretty sure, could be involved somewhere. And maybe a handful of doves, no more than twenty at the most. Any more would be unwieldy and potentially very messy.

"No. Absolutely not. We are not turning out wedding into a theatrical extravaganza."

Blaine had sighed and stopped picturing their entrance as a dance number. “We both come in from the sides then. Or walk up the aisle together.” This was the 21st century and they didn’t need to hold with  antiquated, heteronormative traditions.

Sebastian had bit the inside of his lip. “So you don’t want that moment?”

"What moment?"

Sebastian shrugged and waved his hand dismissively “You know… When one of us, either of us, comes in and we look at each other from across the room,” his breath caught in his throat, “and no one else exists. Because it’s just going to be us. Forever.”

Blaine’s mouth had fallen open. “Oh.” His hand reached out blindly to grab at his fiancée’s. “That moment.”

"Yeah." Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware that he had given in to an uncharacteristic expression of sentiment.

"I want that," he had breathed, not sure his words had come out above a whisper.

"Good." Smiling smugly, Sebastian had gotten up from his seat and pushed Blaine’s back. With a quick glance behind him, he had made sure he wasn’t upsetting any of the papers strewn across the table before sliding into Blaine’s lap and pressing their foreheads together. "It should be you, walking down the aisle. You’re the own everyone wants to see." Sebastian had silenced Blaine’s protest with a quick kiss. "Besides," he continued, voice dropping to a whisper; a secret just between the two of them even though no one else could hear, "once I see you," they kissed again "I won’t be able to walk."

“Weak knees?” Blaine had breathed between kisses.

Sebastian had laughed. “I was thinking more like an embarrassingly large boner. Seeing you in that tux?” He teased. “You know what your ass does to me when it’s in formal wear.”

* * *

The distant strains of the six piece orchestra drifted back to him. As he started his walk, a flock of birds took off from a nearby tree. Not quite the doves he had envisioned, but a big enough sign that the final trace of nerves disappeared from him and he took a confident step forward. The song changed, subtly announcing his arrival. There was a general rustle in the crowd as everyone sat up straighter and turned around in their seats. Only Sebastian and Hunter remained facing the other direction; Hunter grinning and whispering something into Sebastian’s ear as he snuck glances over his best friend’s shoulder.

As the orchestra transitioned yet again, Sebastian finally turned around, eyes immediately searching out Blaine’s.

The world froze, just like Sebastian had described; his heart skipped a beat, his breath caught in his throat, and everything else just dropped away. Abruptly stopped existing. Everything but the two of them.  

Suddenly he couldn’t stand the idea of spending even another second away from Sebastian. His feet stumbled in their walk, tripping clumsily over themselves as he took one step then another, faster and faster until he was no longer walking, but running.

Surprised faces flashed before him as he sprinted up the central aisle, bypassing his scattering wedding party, and dodging around his niece, who had been serenely twirling her way up the aisle, more than a little convinced the entire ceremony was really about her.

He hurtled his way straight into Sebastian’s arms, his almost-husband looking just as startled as everyone else. Blaine pushed up onto his tiptoes, simultaneously pulling Sebastian’s head down to meet him. Their noses bumped together, possibly hard enough to leave a bruise but he didn’t care. Their second attempt at a kiss was more successful, tender and reveling in the past while offering promises for the future.

"I do," Blaine mumbled against his lips, jubilant laughter building up in his stomach and bubbling from his lips. "I do."

Sebastian bumped their noses together again, this time playfully before surreptitiously swiping his hands across his eyes. “No one asked yet,” he whispered.

"I don’t care," Blaine’s grip tightened around the lapels of Sebastian’s tux, pulling him down again for another kiss. 


End file.
